


A High-five Can Have Unexpected Outcomes

by strfleet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strfleet/pseuds/strfleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim aims to give Spock a high-five but they kinda, sorta end up kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A High-five Can Have Unexpected Outcomes

"Spock! Hey it, worked!" Jim exclaimed, adrenaline still pumping strong into his system. Spock and he were, oh so typically, running away from an animal of some kind native to the planet, which they'd managed to trap. He couldn't believe their ingenious plan to subdue those bat shit crazy things  _worked_. They'd beamed down to a supposedly uninhabited planet (which was actually home to thousands of dangerous, slimy looking canines thank you very much), but it made him feel giddy as hell that they'd managed to escape those feral  _very_  sharp teeth and managed to find the dilithium they were looking for. All in all, a good day.

"It would appear so, Captain," Spock agreed, barely breathless, as he came to a stop under some powdery purple plant that looked like a tree.

Jim was grinning idiotically, happy to have cheated death again. Forgetting his first officer's (annoying and restrictive) preference of 'no contact', Jim raised a hand in a high five gesture, not thinking if whether or not Vulcans  _did_  high fives.

Spock gave his hand a puzzled look, but Jim saw the shock and tentativeness in his eyes. He knew Vulcans were weird about physical contact and all but damn, it was just a friendly gesture. If Jim didn't know better he'd think Spock was being shy.

"Jim," he said quietly, and he'd never heard Spock say his name like that. If he had, all low, sexy, and uncertain, he would have noticed. Spock's stiff posture gave way to a more relaxed one, the kind he only saved for Jim during their intimate chess matches. His hand reached towards Jim's, and he only touched their fingertips together, like it was a secret gesture.

Jim didn't know what to make of it, because high fives were supposed to be haste, simple things, not whatever this was. Then he remembered something he'd heard, that Vulcans kissed with their hands. And Jim shouldn't smile as big as he does when he laces his fingers with Spock's.

He was kissing Spock, and he couldn't stop thinking,  _Spock, my Spock, I'm kissing Spock, Spock's kissing me._

He looks up to check for a reaction, and Spock is blushing a beautiful shade of green. The color's spread to the tips of his ears, but Spock doesn't pull away. Jim thinks he rather likes it that way as they stand there, fingers intertwined, kissing the Vulcan way. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for this prompt found in the strek id kink meme: " I saw a post on instagram that said this:  
> "Imagine Kirk holding up his hand to high-five Spock and Spock thinks he's requesting a kiss so after a slight hesitation he slowly puts his hand out and touches their fingertips together and at first Kirk's confused but then he remembers that Vulcans kiss with their hands and he just kinda smiles before lacing their fingers together and Spock blushes green but doesn't pull away"
> 
> That's what I want. I want that scenario fully fleshed out. Hopefully I'm not the only one that finds this idea too adorable to resist."
> 
> It WAS too adorable to resist, really. This was my first little piece of fic I've done for my OTP so I'm kinda nervous idk. Hoped you guys liked it, LLAP :)
> 
> This was originally posted in my fanfiction.net account.


End file.
